


Commit

by KomakiTigerDrop



Series: Deleted Scenes_Grace Period is Over [3]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, And one of them ends up getting it in the eye, Fluff and Humor, Foreplay, In which Asami and Akihito engage in tantric shenanigans, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Sensual Play, That's correct it's exactly what you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomakiTigerDrop/pseuds/KomakiTigerDrop
Summary: Takaba Akihito and Asami Ryuichi decide to give tantric sex a try.





	Commit

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for the delay. The latest chapter of Finder made me lose my mind and it took me a while to regain (some of) my ability to use words properly! XD
> 
> But here it is, at last: Asami and Aki giving tantric sex a try before their wedding ceremony . Of course, things do not go smoothly because where's the fun in getting it right on the first try, yeah? XD Neither of them is able to follow tantra to a T but they both get an A for effort. Lots of fluff, some humor here and there, lots of foreplay. No penetration (sorry!) but as Asami says, the best is yet to come (after the wedding there is another sex scene but I am not sure when I will be able to publish it!).
> 
> Thanks for your patience, really. I hope you enjoy it! ^_^

  
“Is that... incense?”

“Yes. Someone once told me they had learnt about tantra…”

“How much time do we have?”

“Plenty. Plus our guests can wait.”

“They might have to wait a very long time…”

That was exactly the kind of answer Asami Ryuichi wanted to hear. Pressed against his chest, Akihito’s lithe body felt warm and tempting, the steady rhythm of his breathing lulling him further into oblivion, like a siren’s song.

“Fine by me,” he then whispered, fingers already sliding down to the other man’s hips.

His touch, although filled with second intentions, was not enough to keep the photographer by his side, so Asami had no option but to watch him walk towards the clothes folded over a chair to fumble in the pockets of his jeans.

He could spend an entire day, an entire lifetime just looking at Takaba Akihito, if only to appreciate how comfortable he was with his own nakedness, and how sensual and gracious he was as he moved even when he didn’t mean to, _especially_ because he didn’t mean to.

Akihito’s spontaneity was what made him so impossible to resist, more even than his slender frame and beautiful, youthful face, more than the voluptuous curve of his hips, the smooth skin covering the lean, toned muscles of his legs…

Eyes still fixated on his prey, Asami swallowed.

It was a lie, after all. He would never be able to spend an entire day _just looking_ at Takaba Akihito.

He needed _more_.

“Do you want to walk me through this?” he finally asked, resting his back against the cold stone railing overlooking the ocean.

“Say what?” the photographer replied, his voice filled with surprise even though he seemed too busy fumbling with his camera to pay him any mind. “I thought you had already tried everything when it came to sex.”

Asami scoffed quietly.

How cute of his kitten to think he was asking out of inexperience or ignorance.

“Keep talking like that and I will have to teach you a lesson…”

He had barely finished talking when the distinct sound of a click made him avert his gaze back to Akihito’s face.

“What are you doing?”

“Registering it,” the photographer replied, moving closer to snap yet another picture of him.

“I don’t remember granting you permission.”

“Shut up,” the younger man replied, a mischievous smirk curving his lips. “Lower your chin a little.”

After narrowing his eyes for a moment, Asami chose to comply.

From tantric sex to modelling session… Not exactly what he had in mind, but he was pleased to notice that in between shots the hazel eyes would drop to his groin, a pinkish glow spreading across the other man’s cheeks every time he spent a second too long staring at his erection.

Even so, Akihito still had the presence of mind to press buttons on his camera and adjust the lens, taking one step closer to brush away a dark strand of hair that had fallen in front of his eyes.

“Bend your knee a little,” he instructed, touching his left leg before moving back to capture him in his viewfinder.

It would have been bothersome to see the photographer so focused on his own craft when he was there, ready, waiting, but instead Asami found himself smirking at the intensity in his eyes as he moved around, trying to find the best angles.

_Always so fierce._

“Now turn around.”

“What, you want to take pictures of my butt?”

“I get to take pictures of whatever I want,” Akihito replied, his voice quiet but firm.

With a frown that was more amused than annoyed, Asami stole a quick glance at the younger man before doing as he was told, even though he was keeping tab of all those concessions so that he could claim his own rewards later.

Still… as he folded his arms over the railing, hearing the clicks and the whirring of the lens behind him, he had to wonder what kind of spell Takaba Akihito had put him under. There he was, naked, standing still with his cock painfully pressed against cold stone, following orders, indulging his bold, fearless fiancé as he muttered unintelligible words of encouragement in between shots, and what was worse… he was _enjoying_ it…

“Nice view,” the photographer then commented, moving closer.

“I didn’t know you photographed nudes,” Asami replied, turning his head to the side.

“I didn’t. But now is a good time as any to start.”

He could tell Akihito was trying his best to keep his voice unaffected, but there were other parts of his body that gave him away.

“But now is not a good time for work, don’t you think?” Asami whispered in response, one of his hands casually resting on the railing as the other moved to his groin.

_Click._

In front of him, he saw Akihito cock stir when he gave his own balls a soft squeeze, and he didn’t have to be an expert to know that picture would probably come out blurred, judging by how sweaty and shaky the photographer’s hands seemed to be...

“Someone is getting anxious…”

Instead of replying, though, Akihito merely placed the camera on a small bench next to him and went down on his knees, chin tilted up as he looked into his eyes. Ever so softly, Asami could feel his fingertips slide from his ankles to his calves, and from there all the way up to the back of his thighs until his hands were resting on his butt.

With his eyes still fixated on his face, the photographer parted his lips to welcome the very tip of his sex, the warm, soft flesh showly closing around it to pull him into his mouth and tease him with a gentle flick of his tongue.

Now _that_ needed to be registered.

With a raised eyebrow, Asami reached for the camera next to him and tried to keep his breathing in check as the photographer went down on him - not an easy feat when the skilled lips and fingers kept caressing him in all the right places.

_Click._

“Don’t take it as criticism,” he then said, his voice slightly strained when Akihito once again flicked his tongue against his slit, “...but I think you are skipping several steps there…”

But instead of glaring at him as he would normally do when Asami teased him, Akihito smirked, before licking his lips and leading his cock so far into his mouth he couldn’t help but shiver when his glans rubbed against the back of the other man’s throat.

Once, twice, three times… Every time Akihito moved his head he felt his heart pound faster, and when the photographer finally pulled back for a second just to suck him again, harder, faster, he realized he was the one who was probably taking the shaky pictures now.

Trying to regain some of his composure, Asami returned the camera to the chair and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply to keep his own arousal under control. Even so, by the time Akihito finally moved away, his thighs were tingling and waves of electricity seemed to be radiating from his groin to his toes and all the way up to his scalp.

“Oh yeah?” the younger man had the nerve to ask, after pressing a soft kiss to his lower stomach. “What steps am I skipping?”

Raking his fingers through the blond strands of hair, Asami held Akihito’s head and helped him up, lifting him in his arms and leading him to the futon near the hot tub, his eyes taking in the very obvious signs of arousal in his lover’s body. Face flushed, his his breath coming out in quick, hot puffs against his skin, his sex hot and throbbing, pressed between them.

Of course, that explained. Being that out of himself, he clearly had started with a blowjob just to give him a hard time too.

_Brat._

“What?” he heard the photographer ask quietly, as Asami laid him on the futon.

“What, what?”

“You’re smiling.”

“Pfff…”

For the longest time, he positioned himself so that their bodies were barely touching, his eyes glued to the hazel orbs staring at him. No wonder he had never bothered trying tantric sex with anyone before despite studying about it - those silent moments were the hardest.

He felt like Akihito could see right into his soul.

The idea of being that exposed was both odd and overwhelming, but he quickly realized the photographer was giving him just as much, focusing on him and him alone, his lips parted as he too kept the connection without uttering a word or lifting a finger to touch him.

From the looks of it, Akihito had really taken his tantra studies seriously.

Without breaking eye contact, Asami placed one of his knees between the photographer’s legs, if only to gain some leverage and move like a feline towards his prey, hands firmly landing next to Akihito’s shoulders, but without touching them.

Only inches separated them, their faces so close the hot hair coming out of Akihito’s mouth made the corners of his lips tingle. With a smirk, he saw the blond man bite his lower lip and groan quietly, his hips tilting to the side for a moment.

“Breathe slowly,” Asami then whispered, glancing down and noticing that yet another bead of clear liquid had rushed to the tip of Akihito’s cock. “Breathe…”

With a nod and the most absolute determination on his face, Akihito closed his eyes for a moment and inhaled. Knowing how eager and how impatient his fiery fiance usually was when it came to sex, that change of pace had to be challenging to him, even though Asami himself had already introduced him to the joys of orgasm denial.

When the slender chest under him was finally heaving up and down in a much slower, peaceful rhythm, Asami helped Akihito sit up, arranging his legs so that they were wrapped around his waist and crossed at the heels against his lower back, their groins touching slightly.

“You're so hot,” he heard the photographer whisper, the moment his penis brushed against one of his legs.

“So are you.”

“You got a fever or something?”

He could tell by the little smile on his lips that Akihito was having a great time teasing him.

“Or something,” Asami replied quietly, his fingertips gently sliding up the other man sides, making him shiver. Soon enough, Akihito was arching his back, offering more of his body, his hardening nipples suddenly closer to his mouth, and he smirked.

How bold of that rascal, to tease him about his body temperature when his own skin seemed to be burning even more.

Without bothering to remind him of that, Asami slid his fingertips to the flushed, warm torso in front of him, two fingers ghosting over the dark pinkish buds just enough to elicit a pleased gasp, the thighs firmly wrapped around him contracting for a moment.

“Ahh…”

“Do you like it?” Asami asked, once again barely touching the quivering flesh, his lips moving closer to Akihito’s jaw.

“Yes…”

Even he, with all his self-control, had to bite his lower lip to stop himself from just biting the other man’s neck when he rocked back and forth on his lap, the firm skin of his buttocks rubbing against his cock.

“Akihito…”

“Hmm?”

“Stop moving your hips.”

“Why?” he replied, in a clearly amused whisper. “It feels good, doesn't it?”

“I'm not going to penetrate you.”

His words made the younger man stop moving right away.

“Why not?” he asked, his voice filled with confusion.

“You said you wanted to wait until after the wedding.”

“Well… our wedding is today.”

“Yes. _Later_ today,” he replied. “So you're only going to feel my cock inside you again _later_ today.”

The disappointment in the photographer’s face was so palpable he almost felt like laughing.

“Penetration is optional in tantra,” Asami went on.

“I know.”

“You need to take your mind off your genitals for a moment.”

The mild scolding made Akihito’s cheeks go pink, and when he finally raised his hazel eyes to his face again, they were timid and hesitant.

“Have you done this with anyone else before?” he asked quietly.

Asami’s lips curved up in a small, pleased smile.

Unlike him, Akihito hardly ever liked to claim possession of anything. His signs of jealousy were mostly subtle and always denied, so to hear him openly address his own insecurities was a rare treat.

“No.”

“Really?”

“Really,” he confirmed, nodding slowly and noticing the hazel eyes had lit up with a mixture of relief and pride.

To think that for the longest time he had found it amusing to feed those insecurities, avoiding answers, denying his own motives…

He could only imagine the kind of burden Akihito had probably carried back then.

“I never wanted to do this with anyone else,” he went on, brushing a strand of hair away from the photographer’s eyes. “Only you.”

++++

He had felt like an idiot for asking, and now he felt even more embarrassed with the response he had gotten.

His face felt like it was on fire - he could even feel the tips of his ears throb with each breath. Asami didn’t usually talk like that, and part of him wanted to respond that he was probably getting senile if he had started going around saying those cheesy things.

He suspected, though, that was not the time to make such a joke.

“Heh…” Akihito offered feebly, still avoiding the other man’s eyes.

“What?”

“Nothing. I--”

“You once told me you wanted to be the only one in my life.”

“Y-yeah,” the photographer stuttered in response. How long ago had that been, anyway? “Gee, you have a memory like an elephant,” he chuckled.

“Just one of my many qualities.”

“Right.”

He cleared his throat, and finally gathered the nerve to look up, just to find Asami still staring intently at him.

“Well… mission accomplished, then,” the photographer heard him say, his trademark smirk curling the corners of his mouth.

“I suppose.”

He bit the inside of his lower lip to stop himself from laughing, not out of mockery or nervousness, but out of… happiness? It was not a feeling he could quite explain even though he had certainly felt happy many times before.

That time, though, it just felt different.

“You’re unusually quiet.”

“I’m… I think I’ve lost my train of thought,” Akihito then replied, a faint yet genuine smile escaping him and curving his lips slightly.

“Lie down.”

Trying his best to get his mind back on track, the photographer did as he was told and watched as Asami stood up to walk towards one of the massage tables.

 _‘He really has an amazing body,’_ he thought to himself, his eyes lingering on the blurry contours of the man’s calves before languidly going up to the back of his thighs, his butt and then all the way up to his back and shoulders. _‘Too bad I hardly ever get to see it from this angle...’_

At least he had the pictures now, to keep him warm in the nights Asami would inevitably spend out of home, on business...

He closed his eyes when Asami returned to kneel between his legs, inhaling deeply and enjoying the cool sea breeze around them. After a quiet ‘pop’, he felt a drizzle of oil dripping onto one of his legs, and then the same skilled fingers he knew so well were once again touching his skin, rubbing circles from his feet all the way up to his hips.

“Hmm…” Akihito whispered, when the scent of honey filled his nostrils and made his mouth water. “Whatever it is you are rubbing on me… Is it edible?”

“It’s warming massage oil,” Asami replied. “And yes, obviously.”

What a stupid question, indeed. As if Asami would pass out on any chance to lick him…

And when he did start his oral ministrations, a quick, soft flick of his tongue right behind his left knee got his cock stirring against his belly, and he let out a contented purr.

Surrendering to the sensations, Akihito reached out to touch the dark strands of hair brushing against his skin when Asami lowered his head to kiss his stomach, his fingertips gently scratching his scalp as the man’s lips continued to leave a trail of soft, hot caresses all over his body.

“Asami…”

“Hmm?”

“Kiss me.”

“I _am_ kissing you.”

“In the mouth, idiot.”

His plead, however, was initially ignored. Biding his time, Asami continued to slide his fingers up and down his ribcage, mouth ghosting over his chest until the tip of his tongue stuck out to lick his neck and unleash another wave of sensual pleasure.

Akihito felt his toes curl involuntarily, his back arched as he pushed his hips forward to increase the friction between their bodies. It was not easy to do what Asami had told him to do and focus less on what was going on below his waist… He could tell more fluid had just oozed from the tip of his cock, the delicious tingling in his balls making it clear he would have to deal with that part of his body sooner or later.

 _‘Just focus on something else,’_ he mentally told himself.

But what, at that point, would make him less aroused? All he could see, all he could smell, all he could sense was Asami, and every cell of his body seemed to respond to his presence. Even if he could shut out his heat and the wet, gentle softness of his tongue sliding up his jaw, there was still the smell of his skin, that unique blend of notes of blood orange and tobacco and himself, a scent that filled his nostrils every time his nose got close to his shoulders or his neck, a scent he couldn’t resist, a scent he was actively searching with each intake of breath...

“Do you like my smell?” Asami whispered.

Now that the man was finally covering his mouth with slow, featherlight kisses, Akihito didn’t find it in him to verbalize a response. Instead, he nodded, and led one of Asami’s hands to the part of his body that was clenching and relaxing time and again, twitching with pleasure the more Asami kissed him.

He smiled when the baritone voice melted into a soft, lustful groan into his mouth, a fingertip gently moving in circles around his entrance, teasing the sensitive skin just enough to make him gasp.

“Akihito…”

“Yes…”

He threw his head back when a finger slipped inside, his breathing heavy when Asami shifted on top of him. But it didn’t last long: as soon as it had found its way in, the finger withdrew, once again moving in circles on the outer patch of skin.

The alternating intensity of the caresses made him feel lightheaded and weak, his entire body throbbing in tune with his heartbeat. It felt good but the sensations were overwhelming: he had the feeling his body was floating above an abyss and he would fall into it if he blinked, or moved, or breathed.

Perhaps to anchor himself, he found himself digging his nails into Asami’s shoulders, leaving red crescents on the tanned skin as the other man breathed into his neck, his body sliding against his and rewarding him with a thick string of precum that seemed to stretch from his hip bone all the way up to his navel.

When he opened his eyes, his breath caught in his throat. Asami was looking at him with the kind of bestial lust that turned the golden orbs into two pools of liquid fire, and Akihito felt those flames claiming his body and his very soul. He no longer knew where he ended and where Asami began, the dark red lips he was staring at might as well be his own, and by the time two fingers slipped past his lips covered in what he could only assume was precum, he didn’t know who it belonged to and he honestly did not care.

Closing his eyes again, he sucked on them as slowly as he could, and his proud heart skipped a beat when Asami groaned quietly again, before whispering indecent things into his ear, things he was too far gone to fully understand. By then, though, the mere vibration of his voice was enough to make him shudder, every sensation heightened by the slow rhythm of Asami’s fingers moving in and out of his mouth.

Before he knew, he had slipped from under the other man and moved on to straddle him, forehead resting on his chest as he tried to catch his breath. Minutes, or perhaps seconds later, he was already rocking back and forth on the body under him, feeling the muscles roll and clench under Asami’s firm skin, his fingertips tracing patterns on the man’s chest until his nails were grazing against the dark nipples and eliciting a hiss that he could only hope was not a complaint.

What was he doing, was that even tantric? Was he going too fast?

He didn’t even know anymore. If tantra was supposed to clear the mind then he had probably succeeded because he couldn’t bring himself to think straight anymore.

“A-Asa...mi…!”

He was vaguely aware of strong hands trying to slow him down, rubbing his hips, and words were spoken but once again he couldn’t figure them out. To his credit, he was really trying to control his breathing - he just happened to be failing spectacularly.

And then one of the hands on his hips moved to his cock and one gentle tug was all it took for him to see stars. In the middle of screams and spasms he could see a jet of sperm land on Asami’s face, another one on his hair, and he didn’t even have time to feel embarrassed or impressed by how far he was shooting because each contraction was so powerful he felt his soul had departed his body.

++++

There was a first time for everything in life, Asami pondered as he felt one of his eyes burn after it had become an unintentional target of his lover’s friendly fire.

So _that_ was what it felt like.

No wonder Akihito had been mad on the very few occasions he had accidentally missed his target during the photographer’s oral ministrations. Getting it in the eye was more than just a burn, it stung and ached like someone had punched him… well, in the eye.

Or maybe he was just being overly dramatic.

Either way, it didn’t seem that Akihito had fully assessed the extent of the damage, what with being too busy surfing the waves of what seemed to have been an extraordinary orgasm, to say the least. Not even his hair had come out unscathed, Asami now realized, after glancing at his chest and running a hand over his neck, just to find it just as sticky.

Mindlessly, he scooped some of the fluid dripping from his chin and licked his fingers clean with an amused smirk.

He had never actually seen Akihito come that much.

“My compliments to the chef…” he whispered quietly, savoring the sweet, only mildly tangy notes of the photographer’s sperm.

Still straddling him, Akihito looked like a deflated balloon, even though his face seemed to be overflowing with joy and satisfaction. Tsk. So much effort to build up that energy and now it was all gone. He had even uttered some mantras to try and slow him down, grabbed him by the hips to keep him still, but it had all been useless. The photographer had rushed to the finish line and now it was up to him to continue the marathon on his own.

He sighed, and that seemed to have woken Akihito from his trance.

“What did you do that for?” he asked, frowning, his cheeks flushed and sweaty hair sticking to his temples.

“What?”

“You touched me. Why did you touch me?”

_Touché._

He suspected the younger man would have come anyway, but the fact remained he had been the one to provide that final wank, and to then take advantage of the photographer’s abandon to slip a finger into him and add even more fuel to the fire.

“Because you looked like you were going to explode,” Asami shrugged in response, trying to see past the tears that had accumulated in his abused eye. “I thought it would help.”

A lie, obviously. He had done it because he wanted to see Akihito come, because it drove him crazy when he squirmed and screamed like that.

Perhaps he was not suited for those tantric rituals either...

“It didn’t,” Akihito then replied, finally moving away from his lap with a slight pout.

“Well, how do you feel?”

“Good,” he admitted, reaching for a cloth and then returning to the futon to clean him up. “But I could have lasted longer.”

“Need a break?”

“The hell I do,” the photographer scoffed, “Wait, are you crying?”

The concerned expression on his face was adorable to look at.

“No,” he replied, turning to the side after clearing his throat. “My eye is just irritated.”

“Yeah, it’s really red. What happen--”

As his voice trailed off, it was clear his brain had finally started working again.

“Oh, shit. Did I… Did I--”

“Yes.”

His confirmation made Akihito giggle, and in a matter of seconds the quiet chuckles turned into wild, thunderous laughter.

“Hey,” Asami complained, grabbing him by the wrists as his shoulders shook.  “ _Hey._ Don’t look so smug, it’s not funny.”

“Oh no, no, I agree, it’s not funny,” the photographer replied, slightly out of breath. “It’s hilarious. See? I told you it hurt.”

“Yeah, yeah…”

“Oh my-- Let me see it.”

Slowly, laughter subsided, and as Akihito leaned over him to better look at his face, the warmth of his body made him forgive everything.

“What, you have an eyeball fetish now?” Asami asked quietly, cradling the other man’s head and reveling on his soft touch as he caressed his face, his nose a mere inch from his cheek.

“Here, rinse it with water,” the photographer said, passing him a small bottle.

“I’ve already cried most of it out.”

“Just do it.”

With an unhappy sigh, Asami did as he was told, although he would have much rather have gone without that intermezzo.

After patting his face dry with a tissue, Akihito chuckled again.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, after gently kissing his eyelid. “I’ll make up for it, I promise.”

“You’d better.”

In all honesty, his eye didn't even hurt that much anymore but he would never pass on the chance to get Akihito making up for things.

He was remarkably good at that.

The soft, feathery kisses felt good on his face, and the fingertips dancing all over his shoulders and arms made him smirk. His fiery photographer learnt fast - he had probably paid attention to what had been done to him and now seemed to be mimicking the gestures with remarkable ease.

But the fact Akihito was also far from predictable made everything even more interesting… Without warning, the photographer’s mouth suddenly moved to capture his in a hot, feverish kiss, pushing his tongue past his lips until Asami could feel it at the back of his throat. His arms involuntarily closed around the younger man’s waist, bringing him closer - those kisses usually made things escalate quickly and a very noticeable throb between his legs proved that day it would be no different.

Contrary to his expectations, though, Akihito made no motion to touch him more intimately. Instead, he resumed the soft, slow exploration of his body, lips, fingers and hair brushing against sensitive areas in his torso and thighs, but carefully avoiding his groin even though his eyes seemed to be fixated on it.

“Lie back and close your eyes,” he then commanded.

With a pleased sigh, Asami stretched out his legs and slid down the futon, inhaling deeply. The strong ocean breeze made wind chimes and bells move faster, their soothing melody helping him realign his thoughts and slow his heartbeat. Around him, the smell of incense became more pronounced, mixing with the familiar, tangy scent of his lover, still present on his skin and lips.

He had to wonder what Akihito was doing. Other than soft, quiet footsteps to his left, he could also hear the distinct sound of someone munching on an apple.

“Are you eating?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah. I need to recharge my batteries.”

“How long are you planning to keep me waiting?”

“Well, waiting is part of tantra, right?” he heard the photographer respond, his voice carrying an obvious hint of mockery. “Then meditate a little.”

“Akihito…”

A quiet chuckle later, and he felt the futon shift.

“I…” Asami heard him reply, his lips now closer to his ear, “...was just kidding.”

The corners of his mouth twitched when the tip of Akihito’s tongue snuck out to gently lick the shell of his ear, but he forced his expression to remain neutral despite the very pleasant sensation.

His little lover knew how to tease him, but he really didn’t want to let it go to his head.

Sooner or later, though, he knew his face would end up betraying him: Akihito’s gentle touch all over his body was forcing him to relax and despite the urge to just turn things around and regain control of the situation, he figured he might as well hold on to his side of the deal.

That night was all about sensual, slow, full body exploration. _After_ their wedding they would dance to an _entirely_ different tune.

_He could barely wait._

Thoughts of entering Akihito from behind and thrusting into him until they were both spent had to be put aside when he felt something watery and jelly-like cover his cock, the tingly feeling of cold liquid dripping to his balls making him shift slightly.

His automatic reaction was to open his eyes and try to sit up, but a laughing Akihito pressed a hand to his chest to stop him from moving.

“Akihito, what are you doing?”

“I thought it was a plum!”

“And what were you going to do with a plum?”

“I was going to… _uh._..” the photographer replied, and even without looking Asami knew he was blushing as he spoke, “... _masturbate you_ with it.”

“You were planning to _masturbate_ me with a _plum_?”

“I saw it in a movie.”

Asami had to bite his lip not to laugh. At that point, what were they doing, really? Judging by the characteristic scent filling his nostrils, his penis was now covered in passion fruit pulp and he was not sure how long he would be able to keep an erection going with all those shenanigans.

“I know what movie you are talking about and it was not a plum,” he calmly replied, after a resigned sigh. “Definitely not a passion fruit.”

“I don’t even like passion fruit…” Akihito lamented.

“Well, tough luck,” Asami whispered in response, parting his legs and tilting his hips up slightly. “Take responsibility.”

The first tentative licks on his shaft were ticklish but as soon as Akihito resigned to his fate, the motions of his mouth became more heated and much more pleasant. He could spend hours on end just listening to the slurping sounds as the tight pinkish lips struggled to accommodate his girth, the soft, warm tongue covering him with saliva, getting him in and out of his mouth.

The quiet moans and sighs leaving the photographer’s mouth only added to his pleasure, and he found himself tilting his hips up to increase friction, feeling the other man’s blunt nails dig into his thighs to try and control the speed and depth of each thrust.

By the time Akihito was done licking his balls, he was confident all the passion fruit was gone, but the wet, warm caresses continued, and soon enough Akihito’s tongue was teasing the patch of skin leading to his ass, and his body tensed.

As if noticing his hesitation, the photographer paused and averted his attention to his inner thighs, covering them with quick, light pecks if only to distract him, waiting for his muscles to relax again.

When they did, Asami had to bite his lower hip to prevent him from hissing or letting out even more embarrassing sounds. He opened his eyes only to get unnecessary visual confirmation that Akihito was now rimming him in the earnest, his hazel eyes several tones darker with desire as he looked at him.

“Does it feel good?” the photographer asked quietly, his voice hoarse and low.

“Yes…”

Not that his body language was leaving any room for doubt. Even if he had claimed otherwise, the hands clutching the sheets as Akihito’s tongue continued to push its way into him were enough of a response.

And now, of course, that impossible brat was eyeing him with a look of pure triumph.

_So much for not letting it get to his head…_

“Heh…”

“What?”

“Turn,” Asami whispered in response.

It was time Akihito got a treat as well.

++++

With a shaky breath, Akihito turned around and flung one of his legs over Asami’s head. He was not exactly sure he could afford to 69 without coming again, mainly because the man had barely started kissing him down there and his heart already felt like it wanted to jump out of his mouth.

 _‘Ugh, Asami…’_ he complained in silence. _‘Why do you have to be so good at everything?’_

At the very least, he could take comfort in the fact Asami himself seemed to be extremely aroused, too… Every time he took him into his mouth Asami’s sex seemed to get bigger, and at least twice he could tell the man struggled to get a grip on himself when his balls tensed up.

But he wasn’t given much time to ponder about those things, because when the warm wetness of Asami’s tongue slid from his cock to his balls, the shudders that ravished his spine made his knees shake.

“Ngh…”

 _‘Take your mind off your genitals, he said,’_ he mentally screamed. _‘Yeah, right!!’_

“Akihito?”

“I’m… okay…”

But his voice had come out strangled and weak, and before he knew the man was squeezing his cock at the head to prevent him from coming again. Why had he even mentioned he had been reading about tantric sex? Clearly he hadn’t read enough, because back then it hadn’t looked that hard to pull it off. With his eyes closed, he took the chance to breathe and remember what on earth he was supposed to be doing.

_‘Release the sexual energy inwards instead of outwards’._

Right.

What did that even mean?!?

“What’s wrong?” Asami then asked.

“Nothing.”

“Don’t overthink it,” the man continued, one of his hands still lazily stroking his cock while the other kneaded his butt. “Just enjoy yourself.”

“Ah… okay…”

He bit back a moan when Asami led him into his mouth, his cock going so far in he felt he was being swallowed whole. Just then, a gentle twitch against his cheek reminded him he was supposed to be doing his part as well.

With a long, wet lick, Akihito focused on nothing other than Asami’s texture, his smell, his taste. How his sex looked powerful and huge with his fingers wrapped around it, how it stirred and throbbed the more he caressed it, how his abdominal wall seemed to quiver every time he sucked him harder or teased his balls.

Reaching further down, he let his fingertips rub small, soft circles around the flesh he had been licking moments prior, and felt a subtle change in Asami’s breathing between his legs.

Before he had the chance to once again tease him in that soft, pliant spot, a surge of pleasure made him arch his back, his skin covered in goosebumps.

Asami had just slipped a finger inside him, and was now rotating it painfully close to his sweet spot.

“Asami…” he whimpered, moving his hips to get more friction. “Please…”

“What?”

A finger would not do, especially when Asami seemed so little inclined to give his insides a proper rub.

“Fuck me.”

“No,” he heard the man reply, his baritone voice heavy with some sort of sadistic satisfaction. “You will thank me later.”

“The hell I will.”

When he withdrew his finger and patted him on the thigh, urging him to turn around, Akihito let out a sigh. His entire body felt like it was on fire, and the pressure building inside him was both pleasant and maddening at the same time.

Perhaps that was the point?

As if to help him ease into that constant transition of hot and cold, Asami waited until he was lying on his back to once again cover his body with his, his erection hot and heavy against his stomach. In silence, he kept staring at him without moving, without uttering a sound, and Akihito allowed himself to be swallowed by that stare.

It was almost as if the more he looked into those amber orbs, the more his mind went peacefully blank…

“Move up just a little,” he heard Asami whisper.

Still feeling his body float way above the clouds, he did as he was told, just to feel his hair being dipped into a warm liquid.

“Hmm?”

“It’s just water,” the man replied. “I’m going to give you a scalp massage.”

And what a scalp massage it was.

Every time Asami’s fingertips applied pressure to his head, that strange tingling sensation moved all the way from the top of his head to the very middle of his chest, and from there to his thighs and below.

In his state of blissful relaxation, he could hear absolutely everything: from the waves crashing many levels below them, to the wind chimes, to Asami’s heartbeat and even his quiet, deep breath…

And yet… even then, when all the muscles of his body seemed to have melted into a warm puddle onto the futon, his sex remained erect, throbbing, but this time, instead of rushing towards orgasm, he felt like he was stationed at the peak, waves and waves of sexual energy rolling between him and the man close to him.

“Ah… Asami…”

His eyes felt too heavy so they remained closed, but he could see Asami’s face with the most absolute clarity. His fingers were once again tracing random patterns on the firm, tanned skin and his mind took all that sensorial information to provide him with a very accurate image of Asami’s naked body.

“You are… so beautiful…”

By then, one of his hands was already resting on the man’s chest, and therefore he could feel the precise moment his heart started beating faster right after his words.

Good ol’ Asami Ryuichi… Silent as a rock, but still, feeling…

At what point he had been manoeuvred into a sitting position, he could not remember. All he knew was that when he opened his eyes again, Asami was sitting with his legs crossed and he was on his lap, legs wrapped around his torso and lower back, arms resting on his shoulders.

++++

Akihito was a sight to behold.

His wet hair made for a beautiful frame to his flushed face, his eyes were bright and unfocused, his breath even. The arms resting on his shoulders felt warm and slick with sweat, but that didn't bother Asami in the slightest - the scent of the man’s moist skin only turned him on even more.

“Touch me,” he whispered, urging the photographer to slide one of his hands up and down his erection.

To his luck, Akihito knew exactly where and how he needed to be stroked, and when his thumb rubbed circles right below his glans, a dull, yet incredibly pleasurable sensation spread all across his groin.

“Lift your leg.”

Without batting an eye, and still keeping his breath under control, Akihito repositioned himself so that one of his ankles was now resting on top of Asami’s shoulder, granting him complete access to the most sensitive parts of his body.

Despite the challenging position of his limbs, Akihito continued to stroke him, lips parted slightly as he used his abdominal muscles to stabilize himself.

What a blessing that he could be that flexible.

After pressing a soft kiss to the photographer’s forehead, Asami scooped some of the lubricant dripping from his own cock to make sure his fingers were slick enough before pushing in. Teasing slowly at first, he watched when the pinkish flesh yielded to welcome him, showing very little resistance thanks to Akihito’s very relaxed, very aroused state.

When he rotated his finger inside the warm channel, the hand on his cock stopped moving for a moment and moved to his perineum, pressing it with just enough force to stimulate his prostate.

How he had been able to find that elusive magic spot on his first try was yet another mind-boggling mystery.

“What kind of book did they give you at the island?” he asked, barely bothering to hide his surprise as his entire lower body shook with pleasure.

“None, I stole them.”

Unable to stop himself when Akihito grinned from ear to ear, Asami brought him closer for a kiss, his tongue pushing past the photographer's lips as he slipped a second finger into his ass.

He wanted to keep his eyes closed and open at the same time, just to see Akihito’s expression of pleasure, just to see him falling into that abyss with him. And that was how he found himself grabbing one of his hands, their fingers laced and almost crushing each other as they neared that edge together, the lithe body on top of him so hot he could barely touch it, the hazel eyes staring at him so wild and honest that no confession of love would do them justice.

“Let go,” he whispered.

And Akihito did, when he twisted his fingers inside him one last time and the soft flesh quivered around him, a silent moan escaping his throat as his eyes grew blissfully vacant for a moment.

He looked like he had ascended.

The photographer was still conscious enough, though, to rest his forehead against his shoulder and press a soft kiss to his collarbone, energy flowing through him like waves of electricity.

When Asami felt his warm, soft tongue slide up the side of his neck, he figured that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to surrender too.

After he did, it was almost as if time had frozen, and his surroundings faded into a white, peaceful mist.

++++

Akihito was not sure how much time had gone by since the two of them awoke from their trance, but he knew for a fact he did not want to let go of the warm body he was clinging to.

“I wonder what time it is?” he asked quietly, his head still resting on top of Asami’s chest as the two of them glanced up at the stars.

“Who knows…” he heard the other man reply. “How are you feeling?”

“Why do you ask?”

“You were fidgety earlier today.”

“Oh…”

‘Earlier today’ felt like such long time ago.

“Does the idea of committing to me for the rest of your life scare you that much?” Asami asked, and although his tone was amused, Akihito knew the man too well to know he was actually serious.

Instead of just dismissing the question with a snarky reply, he pondered for a moment.

Was he scared of what future with Asami Ryuichi looked like?

His lifestyle was not exactly safe… People who did not want him dead wanted him in their bed, or maybe both…

In silence, he raised his gaze to the golden eyes that were unusually expectant.

“When you put it like that....” he then answered, tilting his head to the side. “No. It really doesn’t.”

Perhaps he was just seeing things, but he could have sworn Asami had just let out a relieved sigh.

“Let’s do it,” the photographer added, watching the man in front of him press a button on his cell phone.

Minutes later, Sachi was approaching them with two incredibly beautiful montsuki kimonos, and Akihito realized that the idea of actually facing an official ceremony did not make him that nervous anymore.

“Is my eye still red?” Asami whispered, forcing him to turn around.

“No.”

“Good,” Akihito heard him reply. “I would hate to explain that it got ejaculated on.”

The mere thought made the photographer laugh.

“Can you imagine Kuroda’s face?” he asked, wiping happy tears away.

“Heh…” Asami smirked, helping him stand up so that they could shower and finally get dressed. “I don’t think he would ever recover.”

After nodding his agreement, Akihito averted his eyes to the sky above, staring at that deep purplish darkness that always preceded the first rays of sunshine, a contented smile curling the corners of his mouth before he let his gaze drop back to Asami’s face.

He could not remember ever seeing the man so relaxed, so in peace with himself, and it filled his chest with a warm, comforting feeling.

 _‘Committing to him for the rest of his life’_ had never sounded so right.


End file.
